Emica Aimoto
Emica Aimoto (kanji: 蝦裹 暎檬荳) is a second year at Nekoma High, she is on the girls volleyball team as a wing spiker. Appearance Emica has long dark brown hair with some bangs at the front that is mostly let down, however when doing volleyball she puts it up in a ponytail to focus more easily. She has matching eyes and has fair skin, She is 5'6 and is underweight, as she weighs 113lbs. Her school uniform is in a style of a "sailor suit" or "seifuku", she wears a white top with a matching sailor collar, with a bow at the neck and a black skirt. In volleyball practice she wears a black shirt sleeved shirt along with red shorts and black trainers. In official matches or matches against other teams she wears similar uniforms to the boys. Her style of clothing is mixed between tomboyish and feminine, however she is mostly seen in her tomboyish clothing style. Emica will wear dressed and skirts, she just feels more comfortable and relaxed in trousers or other kinds of leg wear that covers her legs. She will wear every colour except orange, yellow, dark shades of pink and green, the colour she wears most is of course black. It is a no go for heels, she hates them and much more prefers flats, especially boots. Personality Emica is generally a nice and kind girl, who is very outgoing and helpful to her friends, classmates and teammates. She likes to tease her friends and laughs at their reactions, sometimes however she goes to far and has to run to avoid getting hit. Emica is easily flustered by comments and has a hard time to continue talking, often stuttering or hiding her face, causing her words to be mumbled. She is also easily annoyed by students being loud and noisy or people just trying to annoy her, she easily falls into the trap.She also has a huge appetite and is often seen eating no matter what time it is, except classes. She is a bit tomboyish with her clothes and not very much into “girly things”, however she enjoys shopping and always has to hold herself back to not spend a lot of money while buying things. Emica does not judge by appearance but by actions, so she greets everyone with kindness unless they’ve done something wrong or have annoyed her. She also swears a lot, by either hurting herself, dropping things or getting scared. She is also very respectful is others, old or younger then her and always tries not to annoy anyone, blame her anxiety if her mind tells her that she is annoying someone when she isn’t. Emica loves all her family and friends dearly and does everything to help them or make their life easier, that said she can get annoyed by them if they try to annoy her, tease her or does something she doesn’t like. She also gets scared easily, hence a reason why she can’t watch horror movies, she really likes to bake things and often gives some of her baked goods to her friends, classmates and teammates. Statics Emica is considered by many to be an efficient player, she has power in her moves and smart in tatics - looking for ways to score or block quickly. Like all Nekoma players Emica is flexible and always keeps her eyes on her opponents and the ball. Trivia * Her current concern: She doesn't know why she doesn't gain weight when she eats a lot (it upsets her). * Like Bokuto, Emica is a big foodie and gets angry when people eat her food without permission. An incident that revealed this was when one of the girls volleyball members took some rice from her bento, Emica didn't talk to her for a week until the girl apologised and gave her food. * She is a big fan of comics and gaming. * Her favourite animals are tigers. * She is set to be in Class 5, a college preparatory class in her third year. * She is a Pisces. Category:Female Characters Category:Nekoma High Category:Nekoma High Girls Volleyball Team